Secrets
by doxxy
Summary: [[HBP spoiler.]] Ginny's pregnant with Harry's baby. So is Cho. Harry's caught in an ocean full of lies, deception and secrets. Rated M for soon to be sex scenes.


Harry awoke abruptly with Ginny's hand moving sensuously up his arm, "Morning Harry."

Harry slowly recalled the dreams he had that night. The usual, Voldemort coming back to life (against all odds considering Harry had destroyed "Lord" Voldemort 4 years ago. Harry had given up using the "Lord" part of Voldemorts name, because he was hardly a lord. Harry had lost all respect for this wizard after he had gotten one of his death eaters, one of Harry's old professors, to kill one of the most powerful, respected men of all time. Albus Dumbledore. )

Harry, who felt particularily hot for being wrapped in Ginny's duvet covers all night, slowly rose out of bed. It felt good, he loved the feeling of the cool air wrapping around his body.

"Did you feel the baby move at all last night?" murmured Harry thickly, for having just woken up.

"Well, no, but about two minutes ago I felt just the tiniest kick," replied Ginny happily.

It's been eight years since Harry has last seen Hogwarts.After Dumbledore had died, it just wasn't the samegood old Hogwarts anymore. Even thought this great wizard was gone, Harry still felt as though he was watching over him. When Harry had defeated Voldemort, he still felt like Dumbledore was a part of the victory. Dumbledore had been there for him, when his parents had died, all 5 encounters with Voldemort through the Hogwarts years, and when Harry's beloved godfather had died, Dumbledore had been there for him. Harry was 'Dumbledores man through and through.'

Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend had married Hermione Granger, Harry's other best friend. No sooner than the wedding was over, Hermione had given birth to twins, one witch, one wizard. Harry was thrilled with the news, because the night he found out the twins were born, was the night Ginny told Harry she was pregnant with his baby. Hermione and Ron had named their twins Molly, after Ron's mother, and Robert, after Hermiones grandfather.

"What time do you want to head over to Ron's?" asked Ginny.

"Well I think we're going for a picnic with the twins, so I reckon we should be there by at least noon," replied Harry.

Ginny nodded her head sleepily, "I'm gonna jump in the shower, can you make up some sandwiches or something? It'd be a big help, I'll finish everything else up when I'm done getting ready."

Harry pulled on a pair of socks, "Sure can," and he headed downstairs. His thoughts automatically shifted to what his two best friends would say, especially Ron, when Harry told them Ginny was two and half months pregnant. He felt anticipated to tell them, yet anxious.

On the other hand, what would he tell Cho? The woman who had been obsessed with him for the past year and whom Harry had almost had an affair with after Cho had told him Ginny was secretly seeing Dean Thomas for two months. Harry had found out the day after that Dean had been in St. Mungos for a good three months because of a nasty case of dragon pox. And Harry hadn't talked to her since.

The phone rang.

"Harry? It's Cho."

"Er… Hi there," replied Harry in shock.

Harry could hear Ginny coming down the stairs.

"Who was that?" Ginny asked, with what looked like an expression of 'I know who you were talking to Harry, I just want to know if your going to lie to me'

"Er, wrong number." Harry said, a trace of guilt in his voice. He then remembered he was still holding the phone, and quickly hung it up.

"Well… I'm done in the shower, you can go take yours now if you'd like," said Ginny, with a high amount of skepticism.

Harry started going up the steps, slowly, as to see if Ginny would mention anything about the phone call, and that she clearly knew it was Cho.

"One second Harry," said Ginny calling up the stairs.

Harry froze, than turned to face her.

"Harry, wasthat Cho?"

"Er... Yeah. I don't know why she was calling. I haven't talked to her since the fight about Dean Thomas and all that..."

"Why did you lie?"

"Look... I'm sorry, alright? I hate that woman, I hate that woman more than words can say. She's a horrible person, and I want to just forget that she even exists. To hell with her. I'm sorry I lied, I just didn't want to worry you..."

"Well, Harry, lying wouldn't make it any better. But I know how you feel about Cho... and I guess... Well I guessI understand."

Harry felt relieved that Ginny wasn't mad, but felt guilty because he lied to her. He didn't hate Cho. He was in love with her.


End file.
